Scarlet Eye
by SpnKsl5
Summary: Dean, Sam and the Reader are in trouble. A less known creature kidnaps two of them, making a weird memory travel with consequences. What happens when Sam is teleported to a strange universe and has to come out in one piece to help his brother and his friend? Will he make it in time? -WARNING: Strong language, graphic depiction of violence and Dean/Reader. -Genre 3: Romance-
1. Chapter 1: Keep your feet on the ground

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural. This story is written for entertainment only, no money gained from it. Original characters in this chapter are the creature with a left scarlet eye (name not revealed yet) and (to some extent) the reader.**

 **A/N:** Before we start, here is a short guide: Y/n = your name, _italics_ = thinking, **bold letters** = important info.

* * *

 **Scarlet Eye**

Chapter 1: **Keep your feet on the ground**

"Wow, it's awesome!" you said, while the fireworks lighted the sky. Even Sam and Dean gasped. It was such a clear, serene night for three hunters on a field, but something was off, it has to be... _It's too nice to be real._ That sentence sounded like a happy fairy-tale. The brothers were looking at you in awe like a fairy or a goddess and there were no clouds, which isn't common in your area. Then you heard some weird shattering and of course the ground under your feet was splitting. The next you know is the uncalled fall into a room. A loud "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" distracted you from that strange dream, but still not enough to wake you completely. _That's Dean's voice_ you thought, _but wait a second, where is Sam then… Is he still waiting to attack the third demon?_ Finally, the surrounding maniacal laughter snapped you out of the whole madness.

The first you saw was Dean tied to a chair with a chain around his waist, legs and shoulders, who was struggling to escape. If he could manage to break the chair, everything would go smooth from there. One can still hope. "Oh, look who has just opened their eyes! Heh heh. The daring cutie who likes exploring, learning about myths and oh my, you even had time to study on a university. Are you even a hunter or just a sidekick who loves the green-eyed sculpture over there?" laughed the thing. _Certainly not a demon of Crowley... Speaks too quickly and it could be something else than a demon._

The thing that held you had a long silver coat and a hat full of blue and white feathers. It looked like a man from '40s. You were tied differently from Dean. Sitting on some kind of throne, your arms weren't enchained, just tied with one leather belt each, sharp enough to cut your skin if you tried something funny. Your hips were bound to the big chair with a heavy double braided rope.. _What is this thing planning?! I can't even move more than what, half an inch? But what monster or creature takes your footwear, huh? This one, apparently._ You were in a 4x5m (13x16ft) room with a small window, probably in the basement at least judging by the dust. _Nah, I can't determine where we are. Dust can be anywhere._ "Ha, you know nothing about me, stop trying. What are you?" You knew that if you had replied angrily wouldn't help anyone, so you chose something neutral. It sounded indifferent, but still much stronger than you felt, somehow fearless. I said sounded, because you couldn't fool yourself about the emotions running through you.

Like a lightning the thing turned towards you. Here you were, flinching when its head moved with a sickening pop to take a better look at his hostage and you were finally able to see its left eye. None other than a robotic scarlet one. It moved like the zoom on a digital camera, it was creepy, even for you. "Oh no." _Not okay, does it have a laser in there?_ "Oh yeah, it's me. I'm actually pleased that you've heard of me." _Hmm, nope not ever._ It left you paralyzed for a moment. And then everything clicked. It's a crossover.

"Y/n! What is it? You okay?" you heard Dean. "Umm.. I-I.." The creepy thing grabbed something from its pocket. Its hands went from nothing to human hands, then back to air. Your hand was free, but still held down by an invisible force. When you looked down it was too late, your wrist hurt like it was on fire. A high tech watch was burning its way into your arm. You screamed in pain, Dean cursed and then darkness.

"For now, that's all. See ya laterr." "Come back, you freak! Remove the damn watch, you hear me!" but Dean got nothing in response. That silver coated wretch left the two of you alone. Trapped in your own mind, hearing every word echoing around you, it was impossible to move a muscle. The more you fought it, the more you felt dizziness prevail. After a few minutes which felt like hours, you started dreaming of your life. Not ordinary dreams, it felt like you were watching everything outside yourself. More like memories inside dreams. Even those you aren't conscious about.

ZZZ

"Why do we have to go away from this house, mommy?" you asked, tugging your moms' shirt. "Daddy found a new one. A nice house with a big garden with flowers like on this picture, what do you think, honey?" "Wooow!" You were a happy five year-old. At that time your family was constantly changing locations, moving from state to state to keep a low profile, which meant never staying at the same place for 2 months or even less. This part of your memories was always a blur nothing to grab on, well, except happiness of course. The image slowly faded away, building another one.

Third grade. You could recognize that classroom anytime. Sitting near your classmate Sarah, you admired your mom's calligraphy. Your first name and last name were nicely written on your notebook for the English class. Mrs. Cook, your teacher, was distributing the worksheets with your favorite part, cryptogram with word scramble and spelling. That was fun, until lunch time. "You should eat some more, sweetie. C'mon." _Not again, ugh. No. Almost every day the same story, I don't need to relive it._ "I can't teacher, I'm full." said your tiny self. _Dean, where are you and where am I? Dean! How can I run from this? Because from that memory on everything went south._ A whisper came out of nowhere: Y/n wake up, fight it. Please, wake up. _If I knew how I'd do it. I'm a hunter, I should be able to break free from stuff like this without being scared of a teacher trying to persuade a pupil she's teaching, to eat some more. It's normal for them. No one liked it, trust me. We jogged across the dining room to the kitchen to place back the tray, when she turned around or went to grab some coffee from the cabinet, and we ran as fast as we could (not all at once of course, she would notice) to wash our hands or straight to the next class._ Blue walls morphed into yellow, showing a long hallway.

High school time, was your first impression as you walked down the corridors. Wrong, it was university. The "memory-dream" suddenly shifted to university. _But nothing terrible happened at the time. I'm not just a spectator, now I can move freely it seems. When the clock ticked noon, all hell broke loose. 4 djinns materialized in the hall, each taking one student. It makes no sense. No way, I wasn't even here, the calendar on the wall says 2009. Without weapons I'm fried... How can I help them? If I'm supposed to do anything here anyway. Sadly, it probably won't affect the real life. This should be a dream-induced real life full of monsters-like situation that in statistics is full of risks and a tiny ray of happiness, which still doesn't mean I can't die here; reminding me of the place my body is now... I won't push my luck. I have to come out of this sequence alive. He needs me, both of them need me. Same goes for me. From the moment they saved me, the sun came back, shining more than ever._ Green eyes changed your world. The wind blew away the dark clouds making space for a new beginning. As you stopped paying attention to your surroundings, a djinn reappeared, but you weren't expecting his movement. He stabbed you with your shortest dagger (which was strapped on your thigh) right in the chest. You fell down, your legs not able to hold you. As you gasped for air in small breaths, your hands were desperately searching for the second dagger while kicking the djinn away. Black dots danced before your eyes. _Is this how it ends for me, alone in some kind of real dreams in fake reality? Argh.. h'rts. Almost there.. found it._ "Oh, darling you will be pleading me to let you die." the djinn changed into Abaddon. F**k. My dagger is useless now. You threw it towards her heart, but you missed it. Low level of oxygen affects your vision- sounded the words of your father. This is happening too quickly. It was so hard to breathe. As lucky as you were, Abaddon removed the dagger from her shoulder, jumped towards you, pinning only one of your hands to the wooden floor. You kicked her as much as you could, pain radiating through all your body. _At least I'll go down in a fight_ _._ Wake up! That whisper again. When you threw a punch with your free hand, Abaddon started laughing. Your punch was more like a slap from a tired penguin. She stood and disappeared around the corner. Staying awake became the hardest thing to do. Wake up, Y/n! _Tell me how, if you already said it and I'm dying not dreaming! This is real. Ow, the pain is too real._ Your pulse quickened and descended soon after. Beat by beat, by beat.. Everything was slowing down. _Is this real or not? Ugh, the pain!_ Your eyes went wide as blood emerged from your mouth. _Now you start choking, one of the last things before someone dies when stabbed like me- that's written in a textbook. Nice (sarcastic tone), my last thought comes from a biology textbook._ *cough* *cough*.. glassy eyes, one last breath.. darkness pulling you under its' stone cover.

0000

"Y/n, wake up, sleepyhead." Someone softly shook your shoulder. You choked on air, launching yourself into your mothers' embrace. Safety. While she held you, she caressed your hair, saying something about breakfast. When you were calmer she went downstairs and you took in the current location. _It was raining, must be April. I know this place. It's our big cabin in Montana where we went on a family trip, a weekend before moving to Arizona. Why did I push away this memory? Wait. This happened before high school. The day before, dad showed me a wendigo from the top of a hill nearby. I had nightmares because of the creature. Oh the good old days! Yellow walls.. wha- not again! I was in Montana, come on! Can't you wait longer?!_

This time it was really high school. _Huh, I guess I can check the students list. I'm still caught in this memory loop or whatever this is. It feels so real that I might be able to research on how to wake up. My school, I know where to go. Alright, no teachers nearby, I can risk a peek in their files and that's amazing. Next stop: the library, later on of course. Who am I searching for? Hm, the physics lady looked like a hunter, maybe she has something for me._ 5 minutes later.. _Nothing special on her table, but I can check her browsing history: convex lenses, ampere's law, strange disappearances, compass and fire tricks, cosmos, wendigo, serial connection etc.. She was a hunter, the rumors were correct, that's a first! After some browsing, I still can't find anything useful.. Must be my memory, not time travel with changing actions._ _ **Huh, would you look at it.. I've found a database of diaries from the people who were claiming to have been trapped in their own mind, memories, and strange twists of time by a blue man. One patient kept screaming "Red eye, lock me away, I'm here waiting!" or pleading "Don't touch me, sir. I'm begging you. I can't see that all over again."**_ _This is pointing at a djinn, but my case is different. Now I can't remember the reason I'm here. I'm sure that I knew what to do a while ago.. Time is running away. Five more minutes and I'm busted, I shouldn't be here. Hurry up internet, come on!_ _ **Server not found.**_ _Awesome, I didn't need that dammit! I feel like going to the library. Hold up a second.. I got ambushed with Dean, right? A monster sent me here. So… Is it possible to find a solution to a problem in your head without the needed information, outside contact and new knowledge? I'm afraid that it isn't. Logically viewed- it's impossible, theoretically- only with a parallel universe. Let's open the door first, the-._

 _What now?! An open field who knows where.. just awesome. This used to be a pasture or a place soon to be full of cows or sheep. There's even a sign: Caution wolves in the area. I've never been here._ The beautiful landscape turned into a kids' sand playground surrounded by a bear, a tiger, an angel, a shifter and a big snake. Looks like you got yourself in the nightmare village.


	2. Chapter 2: Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor its characters. The main villain is an OC, the Reader is OC to some extent and last but not the least the angel whose name starts on T is also an OC. No money gained from this story. Have fun reading!**

 **Notes:** Sorry for the late update. I'll try to post updates once a week, unless said otherwise in the upcoming chapters. Like before: Y/n: your name, _italics_ = thinking, **bold letters** = important info

* * *

Chapter 2: **Bon Voyage**

Previously: The beautiful landscape turned into a kids' sand playground surrounded by a bear, a tiger, an angel, a shifter and a big snake. Looks like you got yourself in the nightmare village.

 _The probability of getting out of this in one piece is 10%. Unless… Let's see what happens._ After the dust settled down, no one dared to move. As the moment of gauging the opponents was over, the staring contest brought everyone back to the now. The three animals and the shifter - whose clothes were stuck on his strange human body, began circling the remaining two beings. You felt the tension in air, but couldn't do more than lean on the angel's back, both walking round and round on the same spot. ''I'll take care of the animals, the shifter is all yours. Grab my blade.'' spoke the angel. _Alright, but I will punch you if your plan fails._ 'I heard you.' said the voice in your head. _Great, the famous angel mojo or power is showing off._ While taking down a shifter took almost 5 minutes, the animal rescue was completed in merely seconds. _Shifters are nasty to kill and another angel seems friendly, for now._ The big scary snake was probably asleep or something, Baloo and Shere Khan were snuggling and licking each other's fur, which left a satisfied angel smirking at you. ''Thank you for your trust.'' _What trust?_ _It was pure survival._ _No reason for me to be rude though._ ''Thanks for the blade.'' you returned the weapon. He tucked it back into an old brown holder on his belt. _An angel from the Wild West, am I in heaven?_ Not really, the jeans and the green jacket make him look like a typical monster hunter, clearly an advantage in the disguise department. ''I'm **Timiel**. You must be Y/n, right?'' You shook his hand, nodding in answer. ''Any plans on the way of escaping this place?'' you asked, looking around for some passage. '' **We are standing on a portal. I thought about using the main portal, if that's okay.** '' ''Honestly, I don't know. You know my name, this place too it seems and you are omitting the destination of the so called portal. I don't have many reasons to believe you.'' you huffed. Timiel looked almost lost for a second. _His posture gave away what he was in the first place._ ''Can you try? I will get you back without a scratch. I promise.'' He made a perfect replica of Sam's pleading puppy eyes. _**A good angel**_ _._ _Show me then._ ''Go on. I need something more than just a promise.'' _I won't let him throw me to Purgatory! Not even in dreams!_ ''We'll watch each others' back. I don't want to scare you with specifics of the escape path. Fine... stop shooting daggers at me.'' He slowly put his hands in a placating manner. ''I'm not your enemy. It would be the best to draw this sigil, before the animals break out.'' _Be careful angel._ ''If you mess up, it won't end well, I swear.'' Timiel did a short nod and took a few steps away in the search for a stick. Half through, the bear growled at the angel, who repeated his previous magic words. You watched his back, he watched yours. Suddenly, it was too quiet for this place. Timiel finally completed his drawing and you were still glancing at the sleeping snake behind him. ''Watch out! The snake!'' you yelled as the cobra thing struck towards the angel. His chocolate brown eyes widened, while his hand grabbed the side of your shirt in the last second before falling down, taking you both into the blue light. _I just saved him from the snake. We are safe, good._ _I hope._ The ground was hard and stone cold. _Where are we?_ ''Timiel? You okay?'' You turned around the laying angel, who grunted in pain. He can't be hurt, he is an angel (pun intended). ''Hide yourself Y/n, take the first door left and wait there. I'll be fine.'' _I'm not leaving you behind. Not a chance!_ You helped him get up, his knees barely holding his now trembling figure.''Come on, lean on me. We are in this together, don't be stubborn.'' The two made it to the said door without being followed. Everything was white - the tiles on the floor, the doors, the hallway. Once you locked the door, you sat on a big sofa in the middle of the room. Timiel whimpered as the softness of a cushion touched his wound on his upper back. You helped him to get as comfortable as possible, in the end he was taking all the sofa, while you sat on ground by his head. _A way out, I need to find a way out_. You don't really know how much time passed and the angel sensed what was going on. ''The poison is weakening me, but only temporarily. It will pass in a few hours, don't worry.'' _I hope you will be alright. I need to thank him at least._ ''Thanks for saving me. Sorry, if I didn't trust you back there.'' Your hand was on his shoulder. ''I used to be like that. You are a great person, don't change. I don't want you to get stuck here. Now go, push the painting into the wall. Good luck Y/n, stay safe!'' he reassured you as you followed his words, your surroundings swirled to **a small bunker-like building**.

Parents live in an extremely safe place. _Is that even a way to label a memory? Great, I feel dizzy from looking on top shelves where the cassettes are._ The building holds a strong protection against evil and anything supernatural. You saw yourself helping your parents, watching the whole translocation going on like a movie. Now that you look around, you can be sure that you are in a theater with one seat- yours. You shrugged and watched further. The going back on the road after the third day to be hundred percent sure of their safety was very paranoid of me. A smile on your face, some hugging and kissing later you were headed to New River, Arizona.

*Click- click* *crack* *keys sounds* followed by two sleepy guys opening the door to your motel room. Better yet, the day you first met Dean and his brother Sam. _I know where this is going!_ ''I could sleep for year Sammy and you won't protest.'' Half yawned half said the green-eyed guy. They jumped when you turned on the lamp, adding a cough or two as a signal of 'I'm here, wrong room.' ''Oops, wrong room, Sammy. Sorry Miss, have a good night.'' You chuckled as they exited to search for their room. ''Didn't you say 16?'' ''No, Dean, room 17. You are too tired, not really paying attention after that werewolf.'' Oh joy, the walls were paper-thin. You heard them like before, when they were in your room. ''Ugh, don't even mention that thing. The shower is all yours, I'll just sleep an eternity.'' -''Good night then.'' ''Night Sammy.''- At that, the screen went black, a loading sign making your eyes blink some more.

A hunt with the brothers went from good to bad and to worse. _This résumé sucks big time._ Vampires were infected with the swine flu. _The worst hunt ever._ Most of the footage showed either your perspective or an outside one. No one was left uninjured. Dean almost broke his knee to escape from the alpha vamp, Sam had a nasty gash on his head- walked like a baby giraffe and you had broken three ribs, your sprained ankle hurt in solidarity with your ribs. Anyway, being in pain is one of the worst parts of the job, if we draw the line.

A white room full of roses surprised you. _I'm not a machine; of course it surprises me… I'm still in this theatre watching my memories. Right, the Botanical Garden somewhere in the USA._ The whole trip was beautiful. You, Dean and Sam chose it as a day off. _A normal day like salad grows on the moon, mark my words. A guy was pushed by a plant, which started laughing. It turned out a witch wanted to see some comedy, while eagerly exploring the human-plant relationship. This is boring me, I feel dead tired._ You sneezed, which triggered the sensors or something to change the scenery.

Sam said this was a semi-difficult case. It will take less than a week… _Sure, Sam. Never works though._ The brilliant plan went to straight to hell, taking a shortcut. Two demons bound you with a rope very tight, until you passed out.

BBB

You finally realized how you ended up here. The last memory refreshed the events. _It's time to go, get out of this mind trap._ You felt someone or something near you, your eyes opened, searching for danger. A hand was raising your shirt near your hip. _Oh no, you won't!_ You recognized a syringe with a **tracking chip**. _No thank you!_ Trying to break your hand free, you managed to kick the creature with your knee. "Heh, that tickles. Here, have this." The thing snapped two fingers and poof. "- .. nhgh.." "I didn't get that. Are you trying to say something?" Your mouth was full of something like cotton. _Damn, why cotton?! Come on, really?!_ "Mmm- hmmggfh..!" If eyes could kill, the evil scarlet thing would be more than dead by now. Dean glared it like guns blazing. "Leave her! Stop! Come here!" Dean tried the distraction strategy. "Why would I do it? I prefer staying close to Y/n... hahaha." It put the syringe on a small table. "Hey, look at me! What if I give you what you want and you let Y/n go, huh?" "Nuh uh, not going happen hunter boy. I want to have fun, play a little game and see how you'll get out of this." In the mean time, you fainted. "You sick son of a-" Dean was mute, like TV on mute- on/off. "Not so fast Impala-fan, why don't you think about your little brother, all lost in the green." Dean found his voice. "What did you do to him?! If you touch him, I swear I'll-" _Gah, the bastard muted me.. You won't see tomorrow, I will gank you as soon as I get out of these stupid chains._

 **Meanwhile:** Sam found himself in a labyrinth. _Just great_ , he thought. After stretching his back he searched for his phone, but without success. No duffel bag, no phone, only a note.

Welcome to Hypnos! Don't roll your eyes, you will find a way out. Sooner or later. There are 5 "missions" or stages if you want. At the end of each, you'll get back your phone and other belongings. If you cheat (climb trees, pass between the bushes which are walls) your brother and your friend will be tortured with knives and fire or sent to Purgatory. Your decision. I would hurry up.

P.s There's an angry ghost on your left. **Xalof**

When Sam turned to his left he couldn't believe his eyes. Jess was standing there, all in pink, glaring at him. An evil smirk painted her lips. "Going anywhere, Sam?" she said in the sweetest tone possible. "Hey Jess.. What- I.. I mean how? What are you doing here?" She hated pink. This isn't real. But then she said something that made Sam gasp. "I wanted to see you again. Remember the Halloween party? It was then that I wanted to be with you forever." Sam realized the note in his hand and asked: "Are you angry at me?" She flinched like in pain. "No. This universe is making me appear this way." Oh no. "This universe.. Wait a second. Where am I?" _How do I get back? I'm like lab rat here._ "I don't know, Sam. The only thing I know is this: time is like a puzzle here. One hour can be a minute or the other way around. 5 minutes can change to half an hour, it's constantly changing." "Crap." _I need to get my stuff back._ Lost in his thought he heard only "Bye Sam, stay safe." that said, she vanished into thin air. "Wait!" but it was too late, she was gone. _So, let's hurry. I have to find Dean and Y/n._ He started with a right turn then a left, a gleam of light in the grass drew his attention. As soon as he came near the light he felt regret. A root grabbed his leg making him loose balance and falling flat on his nose. "Ow. I should've known. If it feels like a trap it's always a trap." Only then he noticed a miniature woman-like figure in medieval clothes screaming at him like crazy "What are you doing here giant?! Leave while you still can! The king must protect our land! He disappeared on us again..." "I'm - I'm so sorry. Just let me get up. I'm going away, okay?" slowly, Sam moved himself up, retreating with hands up. Dean would laugh at him if he saw his face and the face of the hysteric medieval woman. Smiling he took the right passage, made a few turns, arriving to red spot on the ground. Another note was pinned on a branch a few inches away.

Sam read aloud: Congrats! If you are reading this, you survived the first part. That lady from Loflia killed at least three people with the roots, plants and poison this year. You seem cleverer, sounds good. But as you know, the time runs differently here. In fact the last 5 minutes were 20 in your universe. Step on the red mark on the ground to receive your reward. It looks like a game. Anyway, not many come out alive. Good luck! Xalof

 _Here we go._ He stepped on the red spot which revealed his demon knife and some salt. "Um, thanks I guess." _Are demons coming at me or just precaution?_ Assuming his battle position, Sam slowly moved one step at time, scanning for danger. After 15 minutes and many bushes and corners later, a girl his age in a green hoodie emerged from the ground. Her blue eyes flashed to dark green for a moment. _Wait, a witch can get possessed by demon too, of course..._ Sam ducked in the last second. An enormous axe just flew near his head.


	3. Still fighting or barely breathing?

**A/N: Hi, there! This chapter is a little shorter, because I didn't have enough time for everything, as always. Sadly, I won't be able to post one next week. My exams are screaming for attention. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I can't wait to see some feedback! Thanks to loveintheimpala for reviewing, andersaa for favoriting and reviewing; and DeanGirl-01 for following the challenge and this story :) Here's a little more from the labyrinth. We'll switch back soon, no worries ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor its amazing characters. A new OC has been added with this chapter (A.). I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling or other mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Still fighting or barely breathing?**

Sam ducked in the last second. An enormous axe just flew near his head. "Hey! What are you doing? I'm not here to hurt you." No response. "Come on-" His sentence was cut by the pain in his right thigh. "Ah.. You aren't playing fair. I don't want to hurt you." Even if it wasn't a ghost, Sam instinctively grabbed the salt from his jacket, made a circle around him, feeling the pain going away. _Wow. I need to remember this._ The girl came closer telling him: "Why nobody wants to play with me?" "Nobody likes to be in pain or seeing axes and play." replied Sam. "Will you show me the way to the blue light?" It was needless to say that the girl puzzled him.

"What do you mean?" "I'm here for so long. Can you cure me?" There's always a way, they say. "Can you promise me something first?" "Okay." she hesitated a bit, but still agreed. "Alright, could you leave the axes and other powers alone for the time I come out of this circle and help you? I will be more focused if I stop worrying." Time was ticking and Sam needed to make it in order to see his big bro and Y/n again. He really hoped to be quick enough, without bad moves for sure. But nothing goes smooth, not with a Winchester. The girl nodded, tilted her head a bit and showed him the way to an old well.

"This is the well of all hopes. The Romans wanted to destroy it, but the **mighty magician** hid it here. As he captured me, he threw my golden necklace in the well. There's a **key** on it. It's my way to freedom." She sounded like under a spell. Sam listened patiently, waiting for her to finish. "My key is gone and all **my hope sank with it**. Every human or creature that crosses my path has to try and get it back to me. Your hope is stronger than others'. I can feel it. You are scared too, but that's normal." _Huh, she's quite a talker._ Sam asked: "Have you tried to go down there?"

"Yes, every time I come close to the water, it pushes me out of the well. I might have lost my hope, but I'm still stubborn enough to try it again and again." _What changed? Her voice is a fraction different._ "So, basically you are saying that I have to go down, find your necklace and key in the water and come back?" Her eyes traced the well in front of her. "Yep, exactly like that. There's another thing I have to say. You have to be aware of the **evil hopes**. They can drown you and trap you with them. Don't let them win." "Uff, okay. How do I fight them? Is there anything that stops them down?" _Anything would help, to be honest._ "Not that I know."

"I have this knife." Sam reluctantly showed her Ruby's knife. She blinked a few times saying: "The inscription says that this knife is against evil, it should work on them. Good luck Sam." she handed him a rope and guided him down the well. Once in the water, it became more than clear that this is going to be tough.

Sam had a plan. To take a breath, scan as much as possible of the left half of the well, escaping the hopes or fighting against them and repeat it. Going down the first time, Sam saw many holes on his left. After a while his hand touched something sticky. If that is what a bad or evil hope is, he would survive. At 4 meters he still couldn't see the bottom. An inscription on the wall said 4 meters, **abandon the evil hopes, fear the good ones**. _Why? I should go up._ When on the surface he called: "Hey! You still there?"

The girl grabbed the edge "Of course, I' m here." after a short pause "You found something?" "Not yet. Did see where your necklace was thrown? Maybe it got stuck or something." _It_ w _ould be a lot easier._ Sam added in his mind. "I remember that it fell in right in the middle, if it didn't I would have it by now." she replied. Sam was calm, too calm. Something bad was going to happen. Before swimming down he asked her "Where is the bottom? Is it at 10m?" The water splashed beside him. "Yeah, it should be. Be careful at 5. Go now." He flipped himself down, pushed his legs from the side of the well, swimming down till 4 m, slowly approaching 5m. The moment he reached 5.2, something punched him in the jaw. The demon knife almost fell on the now barely visible bottom. Some of the air escaped his mouth because of the hit. He grabbed the knife, but couldn't see the hopes roaming around him. He felt them, nothing more. His lungs burnt for air.

He tried to come up, but he couldn't move. Crap. Swinging the knife around his legs, he made it to hit something cold. After that, he rose.. 4m .. 3m ..2m, reaching the very needed air. Huh, this is better. Sam coughed, spitting out water, breathing in the fresh air.. even relaxing for a second to prepare for the next round. Not successfully, because a "Watch out! Behind you!" diverted his attention. The fight with the purple hope didn't seem to end nicely. Sam stabbed it many times, only ending up with a stronger hope than before. So ironic. The more he stabbed, the stronger the purple thing grew and glowed.

It grabbed Sam's neck, making him gasp for air while he tried not to drown in the process. He swatted it away, only to have it return with full force on his nose. "Ow.. What the.. ow..blurgbdrjs.." The girl, **Aina** , couldn't watch the mess anymore. She found the **yellow stones** she was searching and hoping for, the moment Sam disappeared under the water. 3 stones landed in the water, which became clearer and forced the good hopes to find Sam and drag him to the surface. He was the only human so far in this universe to be nice to her. Since she was **still a witch** , she enchanted the rope to wrap itself around Sam, bringing him to her on the solid ground. _He is so heavy.._ Using her powers made her feel dizzy. She swore she'd never use them again. Emergency wins this time.

Laying him on ground she gently turned his head and lightly patted his cheeks to wake him. "Sam, wake up. Sam.. Breathe, I don't have the power to.." He wasn't in water that long. She turned him on his side, patting his back to let the water out. Nada.. "Come on Sam, I'm not letting you die!" laying him on the back again, she checked for his breathing and pulse. _Nothing._ Her last option was reanimation.

Tilting his head back, lifting his chin she said "I'm sorry Sam, this is going to hurt." His nose was broken, swelling slightly. She pinched his nose and gave him 2 breaths on his mouth. Next step was 30 chest compressions, check for pulse and breathing and repeat the process. "Sam, dammit.. Stay with me. Come on, you can do it." _Almost there..._ His heart beat a few times and stopped. _One more time._ She was getting desperate. "Come on, live, Sam. You deserve to live, to go away from this place." Two breaths and finally "Khh hghss ..swhgpfff.." with that Sam spat and coughed out all the water.

He painfully gasped for air, breathing quickly to get all the air he needs. "Easy Sam" she held him close to her lap, turning him so he could lay on her. When his breathing calmed she had to check for any after effects. "Does your head hurt?" Her eyes searched for any sign of wrong. "*cough* a little *cough* *cough*. My nose.. What happened?" He felt so confused. "That purple crazy hope knocked you out in the water. It landed right on your nose, with full force." He touched his nose, flinching in pain. "..explains a lot *cough* *cough*. How do you know my name?" _Uh, I'm glad he noticed. He's been dead for almost a minute. Only a slight concussion then (hope hit him hard), no serious brain damage though. Good._

"It's complicated. Honestly, I can feel different energies and feelings around me. Sometimes I can recognize a name from the soul or just by touching someone." She explained. "Wow. But how did you drag me out of the well? You said that the water pushes you away." _That's the truth_. "It does, I threw a few magic stones in the water to force the hopes help you and make the water clear. Then, I enchanted the rope to drag you out." _Oh, is it good to have powers like her?_ \- thought Sam. "Hmm.. How did you get here, I mean .. to this labyrinth or universe, whatever this is?" His back ached. "Remember the wizard I mentioned? He thinks he is a wizard and he wanted to take all the hopes away from our world. I couldn't let him.." Sam nodded. His brother wouldn't tolerate it either.

He started shivering. "Let's go on the sun. You're freezing." They lay on grass where the sun wasn't burning on them, they had to move. Sam tried to sit up, but the sudden dizziness made him return to ground. "Hey, let me help you." said the soothing voice next to him. He slowly leaned on her as they stood, preparing for pain, which never came. She brought him closer, his head rested on her shoulder, moving forward in baby steps. Soon enough, they were both sitting with legs crossed, enjoying the soft blows of the hot wind drying them quicker than expected.. After a beat, Sam spoke "Thanks for saving me."

Aina genuinely smiled. "Ditto. You gave me hope to continue. It's radiating from you like warmth from the sun." He chuckled. "Really, somehow you revived a part of mine. Looks like Scarly didn't take all of my hope in the end." "Scarly? Did he escape from a movie?" It was nice to joke a little. "Hah, no, he's that crazy schizophrenic wizard, has a zoom-like eye, colored scarlet. He probably killed my entire family and has me imprisoned here like a hamster-robot. Until now. You broke the spell." _He needs to be thought a lesson then._ "I'm very sorry. If you agree, we can search for your family, once we're out." Aina was sad, still angry for losing the loved ones. Time does that. "I don't know.. I will think about it. Maybe it's better this way."


	4. Chapter 4: A hole in the dark

**A/N: Please accept my apologies for no updates for almost two months, I had exams, flu.. Then my laptop went to the dead graphics land and I'm still waiting to get it back from the repair guy. I feel better now, so it's about time for new chapters. I think I'm taking this way too seriously, but we all know that stories flow best when updated constantly.. Quality is important for me, this is also one of the reasons it took me so long to update. I hope it's not terrible..**

 **Thanks to DSCWin for favouriting, reviewing and following, it means a lot :).**

* * *

Chapter 4: **A hole in the dark**

Previously: "I'm very sorry. If you agree, we can search for your family, once we're out." Aina was sad, still angry for losing the loved ones. Time does that. "I don't know.. I will think about it. Maybe it's better this way."

"Hm, you sure? I know it's hard right now, but at least think about it. Okay?" _Time to change the subject, Sammy._ said Dean's voice in his mind. "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." He definitely crossed a line there, the last thing he wanted. "So, the flying axe was programmed?" Sam tried to lighten the conversation. "Yeah, when I first saw you, I didn't want to hurt you. I felt something I still can't explain. The so called powers of this labyrinth triggered the axe thrower and later vanished after you showed kindness. It's not written in the program of how certain actions unfold in this place. Not all the options are assumed, you know.. Every person or ghost that came here just kept attacking me, without much talking. If they said something, it wasn't nice." Sam felt dizzy again, but that didn't stop him from saying "Oh, I'm sorry. there a way to find another hole in this system?" The girl next to him was very perceptive. "I guess it is. But good luck on finding it, I don't even know how big this universe actually is." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. The care for Sam took over her worries. "Lie down for a second, your eyes are glassy." Sam nodded, feeling relieved once he stretched on the soft grass.

They laid there, turning to each other after a bit. His eyes fingers found her brown waivy hair like having a mind of their own, calming him down instantly. "Um, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aina." She opened her palm in an half wave. "Hi, Aina." Sam smiled. She checked her watch and relaxed. "The last two hours were just five minutes, go figure." _How can you get used to it?!_ "I hate time loops, shifts. It reminds me of the Mystery spot." Sam tried to chuckle, but it was heard more like a choke with a small sob and he paled at the thought. "Oh, you are not alone on that one. Been there done that. Kinda." _Shit. I wasn't expecting that._ "What happened?" Sam hoped that she didn't experienced it a hundred times. "It was Friday and my brother wanted to check out a funny place in Florida, which turned out as Cooper city in Broward County." Aina closed her eyes as in pain. "Still better than a Tuesday." added Sam. "Maybe. I had a feeling ghosting on my neck about the place. Something nasty had it's fingers around there. When we arrived, everything seemed perfect.. We were happy, went swimming like in the good old times, ate sandwiches and fruit salads in the car, slept long." She made a pause, stretching her back, Sam's hand was gently massaging her shoulder encouraging to continue anytime she decided to speak again. She sleepily looked in his eyes and continued "Like on meds, too happy to care about the world. An hour later, huh, it was pure nightmare. Matt was gone, he disappeared like the wind in front of me. Just when I mentioned something about angels. I looked everywhere, called his phone, screamed for him, completely in vain. My younger brother wasn't there." Sam went pale at that. _Dean was in full panic mode when I ran out from him. Oh god, I shouldn't have done it._ "I had to find him. Matt was or is two years younger, we were always together. He never liked school.. wanted me at home. I hope he is still out there, searching for me." whispered Aina. "I'm sure he is, Aina. Brothers don't give up so quickly. We make mistakes, but we still try to do our best, help each other." _Not always and I hate myself for that, but I don't want her to be sad._ Sam completed the sentence to himself.

"I was supposed to take care of him, you know. Me being the older sister.. I failed him.. I left him in the car for four minutes to buy his anti-allergy medicine he forgot to bring. Guess what happened.." She closed her eyes again. "The car disappeared or got smashed?" his voice was laced with resignation and sympathy. "If only.." she swallowed loudly, blue eyes locked with hazel ones, suddenly too afraid to close them.

"It was like a butchers office. Blood flowed out of the car and my b-brother.." she choked down a sob. "The front window fell on him, turned him into sawdust. The car wasn't even moving. I don't think I've seen a scene as gory as that one. He was waiting for me, oh God.. There wasn't much to bury.." She wasn't holding back her tears anymore. Sam was half-way there in picturing the accident, but his mind had other plans, it sent him on a throw back Tuesday, when Dean got smashed by a piano. He shuddered. "Come here." She sobbed into his plaid-covered chest, his warm hug pushing her into a new wave of tears. She collected herself a bit, laid her head on his arm and talked some more.

"That was only the second day. Friday after Friday it only got worse. A giant carnivore plant broke the display window and ate him in one piece, he saved me from a stampedo of bulls, then we ended up in the 18th century, where he died in jail - because of bank robbery; he tried to eat me once and I shot him by accident ending his misery or the last but not the least, when an very primitive indian tribe had the brilliant idea to cook us alive. The only time we died together." Her voice sounded dead, past broken. "I still don't know who did all that. After three months I woke up in New York like nothing ever happened. Matt was sleeping on the couch, calm like baby. I broke down, I couldn't hold all that inside me, so I told him what happened and we drove to Kansas. The far the better.." Sam's eyes widened. This is so close to Lucifer's kind of torture..

180 fridays, going in the past.. "Fuck, that's insane!" Aina nodded. "I felt so alone here. Had no one to talk to.. I don't know how I survived under the spell.." Sam's hand moved in circles on her back, in a way to relax her. He held her close. A calming sensation washed over him again as he placed a kiss on her head. "I'm from Kansas." he said sleepily. "Really?" Sam felt at home. A rare feeling, especially after Jess.

"Mhm. One question.. Your hair calms me. Is that possible?" She almost laughed. "Oh yeah. A month after the Travelling spot, I was told that my hair is some sort of relaxant to others. I met a young scientist, who wanted to have me locked up in his apartment to test and shave off all of my hair. Ugh, it's been so long since then. What year was it when you came here?" She rubbed his arm, sitting up, legs crossed. "2015. You?" Sam joined her instantly. One could say that he was inchanted, but in reality they didn't need spells or love potions. They felt connected like a puzzle. "2012. Crap. No wonder it feels a long ass time ago."

Sam chuckled. "You sound a lot like my brother Dean now.." Her eyebrows rose in question. "Do I? Haha.. I think Dean would tell us to move our asses, I guess. We should get up and try to figure out a plan to get my key out." Sam shivered all over. "Hey, easy. You are not going in there. We'll find a way, right?"

Aina checked her watch again. 15 minutes of real time flew away. "Sam, you okay to stand? The big guy seemed lost in thoughts. She crouched, her hands cupped his face. "Sam, you hear me? We need to go. 15 minutes went like ashes." He slowly stood up, muttering in agreement.

Half way there, Sam caught Aina just before she could fall into a black hole in the grass. "Watch out!" She opened her mouth to thank him, but found it impossible as a white spot in the dark hole catapulted a smelly black smoke right into her. Sam punched it, tried to shoo the smoke only to get thrown on his ass.

Black eyes stared at him in amusement. "So nice to be awake. What do you say Winchester? Will you be able to save your pretty witch?" The demon cracked her neck muscles experimentally as Sam stood up, not bothering clean the grass off him.

"Get the hell out of her!" spat Sam, his demon knife itching on his waist.

"First some fun.. Want some of my blood or do you have enough juices, huh, demon boy?" teased the sulfured bastard.

Aina managed to break free of the demon claws for a moment, holding to her power with all her being, enabling her to say "Sam, you have to use the knife on me."

 **Pine Bluff, Arkansas. Room 462**

"Wakey wakey, little princess. Ready for some more of the dream gas?" _If I really had a choice, my answer would be no, jackass!_

Once again you were pulled into something. Not dreams this time. You felt like falling, a never-ending fall to a dark fog at the bottom. _Does falling into certain death feel like this? Because I'm more than dead in this dream. Your hands were flailing, trying to grab something, to stop your fall. I already died in the previous version of herb gas. Gah, my chest, no.. ow, that hurts._ Something big was cluching your chest, like an enormous palm enveloping and holding you in air. "Let me go!" sounded your cry, before you fainted.

Dean felt his chest constrict. Sammy was in trouble and he couldn't help him. When he looked in your direction, you were frowning and grunting in pain. "Y/n! Wake up! It's a dream, don't let it fool you." More grunting from you, then suddenly going limp. Your head went limp near your shoulder, your face dangerously pale. "No." it was almost a whisper. "Fight it Y/n, please." Dean half whispered again, his voice nearly cracking. He felt so helpless, couldn't help you or Sam. Something disastrous was about happen. Dean could feel the desperation and the fear of not being able to keep the loved once safe in every muscle, but he had to try again. "Y/n? Can you hear me? Move your finger or leg, anything.. Please, fight it."

F - L - Y

You couldn't hear him this time. The air from your lungs vanished, your fingers were touching something cold. Like a glass surface.

Below you, you could clearly see a giant ancient labyrinth with two spots inside. Two people, one of them being Sam. "Sam!" you bumped the glass under you. "Sammy! Up here!" you continued with noise. He didn't notice anything. As you laid on your tummy, you felt footsteps coming your way.

"What the- Fuuuck!" your voice wavered as you saw a grizzly charging, you were his perfect target, a squishy little human. When you have no weapons, you better run. Glass was the most ungrateful material to run on. Not that it stopped you. Your heart pumped blood like crazy. Running from a large bear can't make you happy, it's not like you won on the lottery. After risking a peek, you bolted forward. The grizzly was too close and too soon for your liking you saw the edge, the end of the glass. You stopped, turned around. Remembering Dean's tactics was useful. You sidestepped, making the large animal slide over, unable to brake. "Sorry. But it was you or me. I'd like to live longer than this." you shouted after it.

 _Damn dust._ You sneezed, falling over the edge into a dark cloud, which materialized right behind you, with the intent to soffocate you.

F -A -L -L

After a long time of trying, no response, lots of despair, a familiar sound stirred him from his now pointless thoughts. "Dee..n" just above a whisper. _Am I hearing things now?_ And again "D'n.. h'lp *cough* help.." Your head slowly moved up. "Finally. She's okay, she's okay." he murmured to himself. "I'm here, Y/n. Huh, you really scared me good, you know." Now he finally managed to move the heavy old chair, slowly dragging his chair closer to you. "Hey.." you croaked. "How long was I out?" Dean wanted to say not so long, when the door snapped open. "Well done, lovebirds. You're still alive. My flower gas doesn't work on you the way it should, so disappointing. I'm Xalof by the way, hello humans!" _Why so much excitement, unless everything it does is just a stage play for this thing._ You and Dean were so pissed.. _What does this creep think he is?! The great scientist?!_ Dean spoke first "We are tougher than we look, plus, not your experimental rabbits!" his voice escalated. "Dean, maybe his magic herbs expired like my sandwich from a month ago. His rabbits and rats must have suffered." you added chuckling. _Holy flower, I fried their little brains, where did I failed?_ "Enough! I'm not any wizard, my species.. No, actually I'm the best crossover being the world ever had." You were about to poke in a snake nest. "And that is?" _It's letting its guard down a little, it better last long._ "Monwizard. Half demon half wizard." Xalof waited for some drama, but got none. "Not amused, sorry." you said in unison with Dean. _Is this a curse? I hope not._ "The best part of this is that you can't kill me. And guess what, your dearest brother didn't make it. He drowned like a rat." Xalof tapped his foot for the effect. All he got was two gasps, two faces stuck in disbelief. Exactly what he loved. Brokenness.

You were probably still pale as a ghost, when Dean's face started changing colour. From blue to green, pale to sick grey. _He'll faint if I don't do something._ As your legs weren't tied together, you easily stretched your right leg, entwining it to Dean's left, shaking it a little. He was still frozen in place, his eyes slowly getting glassy. Your distraction failed, your words falling far from his ears.

 **Dean's P.O.V./ Dean's mind**

 _Why.. why didn't we left this case to Tom? Why do I feel this emptiness? Don't be dead Sammy.. Please. After everything we went through.. Jess, Dad, Ruby, Lilith, the trails, the mark, we saved Y/n when we were waiting for the translation of the tablet. She saved us whenever we were trapped. She nearly died for us. Be alive Sammy.. I shouldn't have dragged you and Y/n in this case. Why do we feel pain? Why everyone around me dies? Am I really that poisonous? Why-_ he was interrupted by something warm filling the emptiness from before. _What's this? Cas?_ He frowned. "What are you doing in my head?" secretly he was relieved. "Dean, I still can't teleport, I'm healing slower than before. I don't have enough power, not yet at least. We have to talk, quickly, I'm not sure how long the connection will stay intact." _It's Cas, no need to get wary._ "Okay. Tell me." The angel looked around the motel room that symbolized his friend's mind. "Are you hurt?" Dean's shoulders slumped. "No, I'm fine." he replied immediately. "I felt distress Dean, you cried for help. Are your tied?" His blue eyes held sincere worry. "Yes, with a chain, if it helps." The usually collected angel snapped. "Dammit. I heard your thoughts, Dean." His eyes widened. "Oh.. Cas, can you tell me where's Sam?" His last hope was Cas. "Dean.. *sigh* I can't feel his soul, he is protected by someone, he might be in another dimension. He's alive now." "What?! What do you mean 'he's alive now'? He died?" Home sweet home Denial town, better than reality anyway. "Yes, Dean. Sam was gone, for a minute. He was lucky that no one came to collect him this time." Happiness changed into anger. "Wait a second.. he saw a reaper? When?" He stood up and Cas was about to flee. "Ask your brother. I have to go now, Dean. My energy is draining. Um, Y/n is worried about you. Try to wake up." And he vanished.

 **Room 462**

"What did you do to him?!" you scream-growled at the creep, when he moved Dean to the other side of the room. "Nothing. He did that all by himself. It's called shock, you know?" _Sure, since when do monsters tell the truth.. I love my sarcasm too much, you damn thing._ " I'm not buying it. What. Did. You. Do?!" You said every word as angry as possible, glaring him ferociously. Dean chose to wake up, when you tried to break the belts holding your blood boiled from rage, made you almost miss his terrified look, when he spotted you away from him. With a slight jump in your chair-throne, a part of the belt ripped your skin, blood drops falling on ground. Last, but not the least of your escape plan failed. Dean was green again, his lunch making appearance on the floor near his chair. He almost choked on air, his body losing control at the idea of Sam being dead. He remembered what Cas said, tried to calm down, but his breathing was still too quick for your liking. After a while he slumped even more in his chair, looking exhausted as hell.

"Feel any better?" you said after the monster left the two of you for a moment. "Yeah, a bit, but I will be better as soon as I gank that bastard and we find Sammy." The door opened. " Not possible, he's well buried six feet under." lied Xalof, returning. "You son of a -gah- witch! " You didn't want Dean to exhaust himself even more, so you just followed your instinct and yell it. Didn't go as planned though, as the wizard-hybrid changed last word, nearly suffocating you with his little trick. "Correct. Now now, it's show time!" You felt light-headed. The blood loss was getting palpable, your lids becoming heavy. Sleep was calling you and you don't know how, but somehow you barely resisted it or tried hard at least. Dean watched you like a hawk, his eyes losing the glassiness. _It's something._

Xalof was busy with a book, most likely a spell book and thumbed through it like a madman. "Here it is!" he exclaimed, making you flinch. "But first let's heal your wrist, the blood loss and the tiredness over there." _Now I really feel like lab rat, awesome._ "Why are you helping us just to "play" with us like some freakin' toys later? There's no point on keeping us here forever." Without missing a beat, Xalof responded. "You already know the answer boy, I like to play." Dean huffed, his teeth clattering.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter exhausted me..**

 **If you have an idea who the demon in the labyrinth is, write it down in the review ;)**

 **Next chapter comes up on Thursday! Oh, I almost forgot.. I will post a new story in the next few days, so keep an eye out for it. The title has the word PLAID in it ;-) .** **I can't wait for the Season 12 premiere!** **Until next time, stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5: The risk of losing

**A/N: Thanks to DSCWin for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: **The risk of losing**

Previously: "Sam, you have to use the knife on me."

 _Not gonna happen._ Sam shook his head, trying to come up with a plan. She saved him from the hopes, the least he could do is expell the demon from her. He doesn't have many options though. It's either exorcize directly or stab her in place where she won't die, but still get the damn thing out.. _The combination of both? Would that work?_

"No knifes on this mousy witch. Looks like I need a knife after all. Buuut.." The demon knew what to do. Break a leg they say. No luck there, only a broken body part. Aina was fighting for control, relentlessly. She could move her pinky, but unable to stop what happened next. Her head moved on her own, hearing every thought and intention of the demon. _Oh no._ With a crack she met the wall of the well. The pain blinded her for a moment as her brain recognized the first line of the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" his words got cut as the demon threw him into a tree trunk. It knocked the air out of him. Her body limped towards her friend like a robot. Aina grabbed him up by the collar like a sack of potatoes. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.. I thought you knew better. Didn't we have enough time to know each other?" tsk-ed the demon in Aina. "Look at you. All filthy.. I did the best I could. It's time for a bath you giant french fry." She dragged the unconscious hunter to the edge of the well.

Her leg has almost healed completely and Aina wasn't limping anymore. She didn't know if Sam was out or just faking it, because to her it seemed real. His head was resting on his front, lolling to the right while she had to drag him like some trash bag to the bins. As skilled as the hunter was, everything could be possible. Soon she had an idea.. she could resume Sam's words on the inside, right?

 _Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii-_ The demon stopped her, making her stomach fill with blood in reward. Her body collapsed, falling on her knees as she coughed blood. It trickled down her chin. That hurt, her stomach was on fire, but now she had the advantage to take over. Sam was watching her. "Do it, Sam. I've got her. I can't hold her for long.." Aina said through her teeth as Sam rolled over with the demon knife in hand.

In a swift move Ruby punched Sam with the force of a brick, laughing like crazy. "Well done, Sam. You almost made it." He spat some blood, glaring at the deceiving demon. They were so close, Aina felt like crying. It wouldn't solve anything, but still.. The blow her friend just received had him on the brink of fainting. "Go to hell!" he grumbled, trying to dissolve the fog in his mind. The demon straddled his hips, then ran her hand around his chest. "We had so much fun together. You missed me Sammy?"

Realization hit him like the truck that hit the Impala. "Ruby?" Sam's eyes widened in something like fear. "The one and only. Tell Lucifer I said hi." she smiled, trailing her finger around his neck. "He's not available, he's locked up, you know?" This remark got him slapped.

As sly as Ruby was, she licked her lips, smacked him a big kiss and bit his lip. All with the pretence to get her knife back. She had him pinned to the ground like toy. "Thanks for my knife Sammy, I missed this baby. Who'd say I'd get my revenge on you?" laughed black-eyed thing who was now standing. She admired that knife like a diamond. "Say goodbye to your dear Texan girl!" she sing-songed, backing away from Sam with the intention to jump in the well. She leaned on the edge and locked eyes her black eyes with Sam's. Being in hell didn't do good to her. Ruby swinged the knife in order to stab her current vessel. She smirked when Sam yelled a strangled "No!".

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual.. My dear friends tinnitus and headache came to say hi.. I'm pretty busy with shooing them away :/**

 **I might post another chapter before next Thursday..**

 **Stay safe and smile like Dean when Sam brings him pie :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Make it an illusion

**A/N: Thanks to DSCWin for your review, here's the bonus chapter! The last one was too short for my liking and initially, I didn't want to spoil this one, but I don't want to trigger anyone, so..**

 **WARNING: This chapter deals with loss, feelings of worthlessness, guilt and destructive way of coping. If you consider yourself very sensitive or you think this might trigger you, please turn around now, don't read.. I mean it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Make it an illusion**

Previously: She leaned on the edge and locked her black eyes with Sam's. Being in hell didn't do good to her. Ruby swinged the knife in order to stab her current vessel. She smirked when Sam yelled a strangled "No!".

Sam's hell started with a demon. Those sulfured smelly beings followed him his whole life and now he will have to face the wrath of the most pissed one. In times like this, he wished to be back at Stanford. Jessica would be alive, Dean wouldn't go to hell for him, Dad would be alive..

The biggest guilt eating him at his lowest was, in fact, an evil voice suggesting him that his mom would be alive if she didn't come to check on him or the worst one.. if he didn't exist, she'd live and Dean would have a normal life, a family he deserved. All Sam had now, was his brother Dean, who did his best to keep him safe, being there for him when he most needed family, shield him from what their dad did around the country until he was old enough. His lifeline, his air might be tortured right now and he can't escape a stupid labyrinth nor save this good person that happened to be a witch. She didn't have to save him and yet she did.

It happened in slow motion. Sam yelling, broken glass falling on them, a giant animal falling from the sky on the far end of the green spreading spiral. He couldn't do anything. Ruby's knife pierced Aina's chest, orange light signalizing the end of Ruby. In the last seconds before her fall into the well, she ripped the knife out. A sad smile was her goodbye as she plunged backwards. "Aina! No!" Sam reached out for her, all in vain. Her body made contact with water, but she didn't float. Something grabbed her into the depths. "Hang on!" screamed Sam, panic rising in his chest as he frantically searched for the rope. Once found, his trembling fingers secured it to the nearest tree. "Gah! Dammit! Not long enough!" he cursed. Like a miracle, call it magic, the rope elongated. Sam tied the other end around himself and jumped in the water. A part of his brain noticed the change of temperature of the now cold water, tainted with red. Sam was half way there, he couldn't see anything but water. He had to rely on his senses, which were pointing way way down, where he saw a faint glow. Swimming closer, he recognized the shape of a key connecting to a necklace. He found her!

Sam's hand was one inch away, when the rope around him tightened, holding him back. He cursed inwardly, grabbed the rope and pulled it once. Finally, it grew longer. Each second that passed teared her away from him, away from the air, her brother, a life outside this green trap. Her necklace was still glowing as he held her to his body, swimming up. Once again, there was an obstacle waiting for him. The level of water was lower, which means he'll have to climb up the well, relying on the rope. Carefully, Sam placed Aina on his shoulder. Each step had to be positioned correctly or they would both end up in the freezing water.

He laid her on the grass, turning her on her side when she spluttered water. Her breathing was shallow, her muscles trembling in order to warm her up. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to recognize Sam, who tore up his sleeve, pressing it on her open wound. "Hang on, Aina. I'll patch you up, okay?" tried Sam, his voice hoarse from the cold water and desperation. _A stab wound can't be just stitched up, she needs a hospital._ Reminded him his reason.

She placed her hand on his in a silent goodbye. There was nothing to do. Sam watched in horror as her eyes closed and her head lolled to right. Everything stilled. Sam couldn't breathe. "Aina?" he whispered, touching her cheek. He checked for a pulse; negative. "No." Sam lifted her in his arms, held her in a hug, rocking both of them back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks as his heart ached with loss. His heart felt like a hellhound's chew toy, mangled to pieces. He felt something for her and she ended like any woman that came too close to him. Sobs wrecked his body, because this ache felt awfully similar to the one when Dean died or when he lost Jessica. Aina was like a soulmate to him if they even existed.

Suddenly, the key glowed again, spreading the yellow light through and around her body. Sam's time to grieve was up. Her body was disappearing in front of his eyes. He didn't want to let her go, still holding her hand when it turned into numbers that became air. "No!" Sam's broken whisper fell on deaf ears as the key turned into a puff of air. She was gone forever and it was all his fault. Anger boiled in him as he punched the well, three times, without a wince at the sight of his now split skin on his knuckles. "WHY?!" he roared into the sky above him. He didn't get an answer.. What was the last time he actually got one? Never, because everthing started with that demon blood in his crib and he would never escape that. He heard a bush move and without hesitation he grabbed Ruby's knife, ready to affront whoever passed near him. All he got was a message from the creature that took him.

.

Hello loser.

This wasn't supposed to turn out this way. You should have been the one to either die or get out of Hypnos with the girl who saved you. You've lost the only sunshine in this labyrinth. There's nothing that can save you now. You killed her, so you'll pay the consequences. She was a very valuable member of this labyrinth, the longest around. Consider yourself worse than a monster, because you are worthless. You failed four people. Yourself, the girl/witch, your brother and your friend.. Every afford in vain. You fucked it up Sam.. Don't expect quests, because from now on you can only fight for your life. Prepare to die.. Monsters are waiting for you once you finish reading this. Xalof

.

A tear escaped Sam's eye, trailing down his cheek. It was over. He pocketed this message, so he could remind himself how screwed he was. The thumping feet, paws and something Sam didn't recognize, was coming his way. He was in the fighting stance, his face showing all the fury and sadness he felt. This was the famous hunter Sam Winchester, the one who little monsters are scared of to their bones. Those who are afraid to kill people, because Sam and Dean Winchester would come and end them. They were described as heartless, cruel monster killers, because even if the monsters had families nothing stopped the brothers from killing them. Just imagine a furious Dean.

Now get the picture of Sam's wrath. It changes them, whether it's revenge, fury or their way of coping after losing a life of someone they loved, cared about, tried to shield.. There's no going back, because they have nothing to lose anymore, so they become killing machines.

The first three to come onto Sam's knife were ghouls. Without batting an eye, Sam slashed their heads off. Ruby's knife was short, but nothing really mattered right now. Next came a pack of werewolves, then six vampires.. Sam stopped shivering a long time ago. His previously water-soaked clothes were now full of sweat and smears of blood from his opponents. Something changed though.. He just acquired a new weapon. A shiny long katana, taken from a vampire who didn't know how to use it properly.

Time passed, his arms hurt, but Sam sliced and diced through monster number 38 the same way as others. His adrenaline level was running low. So far, the only wound he got was a gash on his cheek from the katana he now had. Don't forget his emotional pain.. His own mind laughed at his pathetic attempt to stay alive, because there could be hundreds of monsters waiting for him and he was almost done with everything. He sat down, leaning on the bushed wall. _Move your ass Sammy!_ said Dean's voice in his head, making remarks from time to time, practically the only reason he didn't give up just yet. He wasted a lot of energy with the vampires, but not knowing how much 'free time' he has before the next attack made his stomach queasy. At least he'll die swinging..

Where's that light at the end of the tunnel, now? He asked himself, feeling immensely tired. From the corner of his left eye he saw something moving, so he turned his head and noticed a bunch of small beings. _Pretty ugly, probably trolls_ \- added the Dean voice. What actually surprised him was that they didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Blowing his advantage, he stood up. The trolls were muddy, round, nicely fed, hairy, smelly and they had a shiny prisoner. A cage surrounded by golden chains held a screeching bird. Not any bird, this one was orange, as big as the Harpy eagle and set on fire. It was coated in flames. _Naturally, trolls had a phoenix in the labyrinth._ Sam's sarcasm never failed. _Surely a coincidence, a completely normal connection in the supernatural world. You wish._

Just like that, Sam found a new purpose. Save the bird, pardon, I mean the phoenix, and run away. Firey eyes noticed his presence and the screeching sound intensified. A flap of its wings has set the nearest troll on fire, which became a pile of ashes in an instant. Sam wasn't completely sure about it, but thought he heard a few 'help me' coming from the cage. That's it, the last thing he'll do, then he'll collapse and let the next monsters eat him. He had enough of this. _Pff, first things first, can't run before learning to walk and don't give up before a fight. Besides, phoenixes are very grateful if you save them or let them live._ reminded Dean's voice.

Sam's plan sounded like this: slash, kick, grab, throw and don't get let them bite you. Easier said than done. "Look, we've found Robinson Crusoe!" half laughed half groaned the biggest troll, who stepped towards Sam.

"But Pa, he doesn't have enough meat on him. We'll starve!" objected the troll near the phoenix. Sam's brows rose in surprise and he had to bite his tongue from saying something that would most likely get him killed. He didn't have one sleeve, of course they called him Crusoe.. _Oh Sammy_.. huffed Dean's voice. "What's your name, giant boy?" Sam eyed him suspiciously. "I'm Sam. Why are you asking?" He was going to regret this, obviously. "Because Sam rhymes with Pam and our Pam needs a husband. You free?" All the trolls started laughing, rolling in the grass. Worse than some cheesy comedy. Sam's face only made laugh more. If he were psycho, he'd use this opportunity to kill them and free the oldest creature alive. He just stood there with the demon knife tucked in his jeans and lowered the katana in his hand.

 _Great._ From all the monsters, he had to meet trolls. "Hey. Enough!" To Sam's luckiness they stopped, but only to retort like their nature insisted. "Or what? We have a bird. You have a pretty knife, Jack." _They know how to make a reference, cute. What's the plan in this case? Ask them to free the phoenix? Nah, I'll have to fight them._ "Free the phoenix and I won't hurt you." _What are you Sammy, a prince in the forest?_ teased Dean's question.

"It's ours, not yours. Got it?" The troll pointed his claw towards the cage. "Our Ma needs a new tv. This big bird will give us money, right Pa?" said the youngest troll. Well, trolls are something special. Sam's conscience whispered him to let them live. "Ma is still searching for us, Tolly. We need to come back to her, first. She's more important than that green paper."

Sam watched them curiously. Who knew trolls were capable of such loyality and love.. Change of plan, it's time to try to make a deal. "If you release the phoenix, I will take you with me to the exit and you are free to go, without any tricks. Deal?" Sam softened his voice a fraction, hoping for a peaceful outcome. He was so tired, ready to fall down and stay there.

"Consult!" ordered Pa troll, much to Sam's surprise. The trolls were one feet tall and eager to get out. 15 trolls in total surrounded their father, making comments, weighting the pros and cons. They aren't stupid, but they never double-cross anyone if they don't feel threatened.

A sudden wave of dizziness took Sam by surprise. He barely caught himself on a branch. His adrenaline was saying its final goodbye. The worst time to run out of energy and fuel. Meanwhile, the small beings decided.

"We accept your deal, Sam. I've lost 10 kids already, I don't want to lose them all." Sam nodded in response. He would shake hands or paws, but he didn't feel that good. "Watch out! Behind you!" he warned them before leaning on the katana, fighting the urge to pass put. The lore wasn't kidding at the how armed trolls were. These took Star Wars way too seriously.

 _Trolls with lightsabers. What the hell?!_ Not that Sam wasn't glad for that.. They were very good at killing giant spiders. One dared to crawl towards Sam, who lazily lifted the katana and tore the spider apart. Once the trolls destroyed the crawling nightmares, Pa troll approached Sam. "Thank you. You proved to be worthy of your words. It's our turn to stick to the deal." Sam shook his paw and watched them unlocking the chains, then the cage..

The phoenix stretched its long tail, flapping its beautiful wings. It was ready to smite all the trolls, when Sam's plea stopped him. "Why Sam? Why are you protecting them? They are monsters." asked the perplexed majestic being. "I don't know." shrugged the hunter. "They want to go home. Let them live.."

The phoenix reminded him of Cas, head tilted sideways with a puzzled expression stuck on its face. "You are too good for a human. What can I do to repay your selfless action?" _Bring her back._ whispered Sam's mind. "Can you bring people back from the dead?" tried Sam, his breath hitching in his throat. "Yes, I can. If the person isn't dead for more than a year, it's possible." _You are a true Winchester. **Like your grandfather Henry.**_

The trolls watched Sam in awe, asking themselves why didn't he ask for an out. Most people are selfish, yet this guy seems the complete opposite. "I want to be like him, when I grow up." whispered the youngest troll to his father, who patted his tiny shoulder.

Sam smiled in relief. Good things do happen.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :). You know what they say.. no one stays dead for long in Supernatural.**

 **Please leave a review.** **I'd love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter comes on Thursday!**


End file.
